Glasgow
by Angel-SUPREME
Summary: Bonnie is the first one to make Foxy feel alright about his Glasgow scars.


No one had really taken the time to figure out how Foxy felt. The first thought upon seeing the pirate was always that his scars were "neat", and his clothing was "cool", the hook hand being enough to start several conversations.

Like any of the animatronics, he entertained the kids with smiles and jokes and the occasional (albeit restricted by rules) piggyback ride. After hours he'd get a partially insincere talking-to about following rules and policies, but it was obvious he would be back to his usual antics the very next day.

He was a pirate, a captain for that matter, and he would do anything he wanted. That's how all pirates were, right? All the same. Indignant, rowdy, loud. As kind as the others were, no one else really asked about Foxy. No one really asked about how he felt, where he got those scars, why he did anything.

Not until Bonnie had, of course.

Bonnie was always the people-person, or, rather, the one that got into people's business whether or not they wanted him to. That was why he always made friends so easily, no one could keep a secret from him for very long, and he didn't keep secrets himself.

It was one of those nights where he found himself wandering by Foxy's Cove in another sleepwalking bout (the same sleepwalking that scared away a guard in a single night). The usual response was to turn Bonnie around and send him back wherever he came, no harm done. This time, however, the purple-haired male had tripped over the small rise of a stage just outside of the curtains. He was awake as soon as he'd hit the not-so-soft flooring, bolting back up in confusion at being jolted back to consciousness. Foxy didn't have much time to respond and was still standing nearly just in front of his fallen comrade.

"Uh…Foxy?"

"Aye?"

The pirate looked somewhat nonplussed, not kneeling or moving whatsoever to help Bonnie to his feet.

"I was sleepwalking again, huh?" Bonnie moved to at least get on to his knees, checking his face for any damage. "Sorry."

"Nonsense, not likely I'll keelhaul ye over an ailment."

"Uh…"He averted his eyes. They never had enough interactions for Bonnie to know his speech patterns— he figured it was common sense seeing as Foxy was a pirate after all. "Pardon?"

With a sigh, Foxy held out his hand. Bonnie took it after a beat, thanking him when he was back to his feet.

"I imagine ye'll be heading back to the stage now, aye?"

"Well, I don't see any reason why we can't just hang out."

"Pardon?"

Now it was Foxy's turn to be confused. It was a sudden thought, but Bonnie figured now was better than never to find out more about the pirate. They both entertained at the same pizzeria for almost the same hours, it didn't make any sense for Bonnie to know as little as he did about Foxy.

"Y'know, hang out? Chat? Talk about life?"

"Not much to discuss there, lad. Ye best be gettin' back to yer post."

"Oh come on. There's got to be something interesting to discuss with you. I mean, you're a _pirate_. Here, I know, let me start, uh…"

Bonnie put a hand to his chin, making his usual show of thinking, something he'd likely learned from entertaining kids for so long. He snapped his fingers after a moment, giving an animated "aha" as he found a starting point. Foxy's expression hadn't changed.

"Look here," Bonnie held his arm out, turning it to show Foxy the inner side. "It says here that I was assembled in Sweden. I speak a little Swedish too, and it's super fun to confuse Freddy. Maybe your arm has where you were assembled?"

Not waiting for a response, Bonnie reached for the pirate's relatively good hand, turning to see his arm.

"Lad—"

"Shh."

Foxy sighed again, still much too tired to completely comprehend the situation. He allowed the bun to search his arm, holding his breath when his hand grazed over a few of the scars.

"Here it is!…Whoa…it says you have parts from tons of different places…that's so cool!"

Bonnie looked up a bit too quickly, seeming to startle the other enough to make him move back in an attempt to retreat only to hit his head on the concrete just behind the curtain. He let go of Foxy's arm immediately, an apology rising in his throat before he paused.

"Wait…what are you trying to hide from me?"

"M'not hidin' anythin'."

"Yeah, you are. You've been hiding your face from me. What's going on?"

Bonnie leaned forward to get a better view in the dim stage light. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust, but once they had he could clearly see the scars leading from the edges of his mouth upward, like a smile.

"Is…this what you were hiding?"

Foxy looked away from him, hiding his face once again. Bonnie couldn't imagine missing something as obvious as this, but with Foxy being the first to end the day and never coming out to help clean the stage (the janitor absolutely refused to clean it after hours when he was told the animatronics still had free-roam) he figured it was possible. Curious as ever, he barely kept himself from feeling along the jagged edges of the scar, and vaguely remembered something Chica had said not too long ago when Foxy had been brought up in the conversation.

_"They're really neat, you should see them."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Well," She made a motion with her hands, like she was pulling a string across her mouth. "It looks like his face was kinda ripped in half, like horizontal-ways."_

_"Neat, huh?"_

Bonnie figured they weren't any different from the other scars he had. It only made sense that he was covered in them, he was a _pirate_. Maybe they were new? But that couldn't be, they'd already healed over completely, didn't seem to hurt him.

"Why don't you like these?"

"…It's nothin' important. Nothin' for ye to worry over."

"Well, they're—"

"Disgustin'?"

"What? _No_."

He didn't hold back anymore, running his fingers along the scar from the edge of Foxy's lips to his cheek where it ended.

"It's not disgusting…and it's not 'neat' either." He'd have to have a talk with Chica later. "It's just…_you_."

"Me…?"

The look in Foxy's eyes caught Bonnie off guard. It wasn't the kind of look he'd ever expect a pirate to have. Something weak, vulnerable, afraid, even. That's when Bonnie finally understood.

"Your other scars aren't as personal as this one, right?"

Foxy was silent, averting his gaze.

"Battle scars, fights you've won, victories and the like. But you don't get this kind of scar from a fight. It comes from being powerless, from someone close. Am I right?"

"…"

"Either way, you can't just hide them from everyone. They're a part of you now, just like your eyes or your nose. You can hide them all you want, but at the end of the day it's still a part of you. And there's nothing wrong with that."

He'd gotten dangerously close to the pirate, paying no mind anymore and simply tracing the curve of his scars. And Bonnie had wonderful eyes. Beautiful. Exquisite. Like crown jewels. A delicate face, really. Foxy hadn't been this close to someone in a while—

"Anyway,"

Bonnie pulled his hands away, absolutely unaware that the pirate had been lost in the moment and slowly leaning in closer to him.

"There's no reason to hide something that's a part of you, alright? Just like I have bunny ears and Chica isn't very tall or Freddy doesn't have a lick of hair on his head, you have _this_. It's nothing to be ashamed of or embarrassed about."

With a smile, Bonnie patted the pirate's cheek. He was gone with just a turn and a wave of his hand, leaving Foxy feeling better about himself but still incredibly disappointed.

* * *

><p><strong>This is also posted on my FNAF Tumblr, about time I revealed my participation in this fandom. Now you know my terrible secret ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)<strong>


End file.
